Slumber Party
by pride1289
Summary: *THIS HAS BEEN REVISED! All errors have been fixed* The Kirby gang are going to have a slumber party! And Meta Knight is going to supervise.


**Slumber Party**

After Kirby had defeated Nightmare Sword, Blade, and Knuckle Joe started tinkering with the NME monster teleporters. They had convinced themselves that they could fix it up so people would be able to use it to get places, like other planets. Meta Knight thought they had a good idea going for them, but Fumu disagreed. She didn't believe they could do it. Nightmare had set up so many of them, how they would fix all of them?

No one saw Sword, Blade, or Knuckle Joe for the next few months. While those months passed Fumu and Bun didn't do much. Kirby would do what he usually did, which pretty much consisted of walking around and eating. Meta Knight could be caught staring at the sky from one of the many balconies' in the castle.

One night while Meta Knight was staring up at the stars Fumu walked over to him. He didn't seem to see her so she stood next to him. "Hello Meta Knight. What are you looking at?" Fumu asked in an attempt at conversation.

"The stars." Meta Knight replied.

"There are a lot of them, huh?"

"Yes, there are. They could be on any one of them." It was easy to know who 'them' is. So Fumu asked him, "Who knows, they could be coming home from one of them now."

Meta Knight nodded and continued looking up. Fumu shrugged when he didn't make any other response besides that.

~The next day~

Kirby was walking with Bun around a patch of watermelon. They were helping pick them for one of the town Cappy's. They'd been out for about an hour or so now. Bun and the owners of the watermelon patch had been wary of letting Kirby help pick, but Kirby hadn't inhaled any yet so all was good.

Fumu came running up to the edge of patch and called out to Bun, "Bun! Bun! Quickly, come with me!"

Bun looked at his sister quizzically, then the owners. The owners nodded and smiled. Bun smiled back, grabbed Kirby's hand, and ran out of the patch toward his sister. Unfortunately making Kirby drop a watermelon. Fumu hopped off the fence and led Bun up to the castle. They ran through the square and a few hallways until they got to Dedede's throne room. Meta Knight was already standing in there by Dedede's chair.

Fumu went and stood next to him. Bun and Kirby also stood near Meta Knight. Bun still didn't know what they were waiting for. But when he tried to ask Fumu she shushed him. He crossed his arms and waited. Kirby smiled and did the same. It wasn't very long afterwards that the Monster Teleport Machine started coming out of the ground and ceiling.

Fumu was a bit shocked, while Bun was wide mouthed and staring at the technological device coming up and down in front of him. Meta Knight stood there calmly; his eyes turned a triumphant blue. They waited for a few more minutes for the machine to boot up and materialize whatever was being sent.

A big flash of light was forming as the internet data was forming into 3 familiar shapes.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. The three people that had left with little hope of return had finally come home, and using what they had wanted to make anew. Fumu and Bun didn't seem to have the same expression. Bun was ecstatic while Fumu was plain shocked. Kirby was just plain happy. He jumped up and ran over to the three.

Kirby started saying a bunch of poyos at them. He was jumping up and down saying the same word over and over again. Fumu walked over and said, "You're back! I never expected you to finish so quickly."

Knuckle Joe rubbed his finger under his nose. "Heh. It was nothing. And we got to do some extra monster extermination."

Sword and Blade both nodded. "Yup."

Bun was talking with Knuckle Joe about what they had all been up to while they were over there. Fumu joined him and they all talked about each others experiences over the months. Meta Knight walked over to Sword and Blade and conversed with them. "I am glad to see you two again."

Blade nodded, "We're glad to see you too, Sir Meta Knight." Sword nodded in agreement.

Meta Knight continued, "So you three managed to accomplish your goal; maybe more?"

Sword and Blade eagerly hunched up. They looked at each other. Blade spoke first, "You wouldn't believe it! We went through so many different transfer systems. There were some left over demon beasts stuck in so many different transfers. But we got all of them."

Sword nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. And we even terminated the connection with the NME main base. "

Meta Knight was very happy to hear that they had destroyed the connections with the main base of NME. Now no one would be able to find the connection to NME and send demon beasts. Meta Knight put his hand on Sword's shoulder, "You two did a great job. Come, we should get something to eat."

While the three soldiers left the throne room Fumu, Bun, and Knuckle Joe were still discussing a plan about having a celebration party for the defeat of Nightmare and the remaking of his machines. Bun loved the idea and left to make a list of things they would need. Fumu decided she would help put it all together, while Knuckle Joe went off to spar with Kirby.

Later in the day Fumu and Bun went around and told everyone about the party. They said things like where it was being held, when to show up, and what it was for. Kirby even went too, but he only got to hand out flyers so he ran around doing that.

Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were relaxing in the forest's shade.

"So, are you going to the party Sir Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

Blade sat up and looked at Meta Knight. "You should go. Maybe something will cool will happen."

Meta Knight pondered, "Hhmm."

~The next night~

The party itself was amazing, but the decorations were stunning. Balloons were tied down to every table and in corners. Streamers tied to the ceiling and hanging down, confetti magically on the floor and covering the tables.

Knuckle Joe was talking with Fumu and Bun while Kirby walked over to greet Meta Knight.

Kirby jumped up onto Meta Knights head happily, "Poyo, poyo poy!"

Meta knight grabbed onto Kirby's hand to pull him off his head. Sword and Blade giggled. Meta Knight looked back at them pouting under his mask. Luckily his eyes didn't show that. So he just turned away from them and walked off towards Fumu to give her Kirby.

Fumu talked with Knuckle Joe about what he would be doing after the party. Knuckle Joe stated, "I guess I could stay for a while longer. But I do gotta get back to my own star."

"That's cool. What is your home star like?"

"Well it's nothing like this. It's more industrialized and a lot more people. They all look like me too. But there's a bunch of visitors and travelers that come along." Knuckle Joe described.

"Wow. I don't think I'd be able to go there. I like it open with free space." Fumu said.

Knuckle Joe continued, "Yeah, I know. Maybe Kirby,"

"Excuse me." Meta Knight interrupted, "Fumu, could you keep an eye on Kirby?"

Fumu looked surprised and looked to her left. Then she looked at Meta Knight and saw Kirby on his head. She refrained from laughing at the sight.

"Kirby, when did you get over there?"

Knuckle Joe laughed a bit. "Nice hat MK."

Meta Knight glared at him and took Kirby off his head. "Just keep a better eye on him next time." With that Meta Knight walked away.

Fumu gave Joe an angry look. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Don't make fun of Meta Knight, Joe."

"I wasn't making fun of him. You're just taking this too seriously." Knuckle Joe crossed his arms and turned around.

Fumu put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "Didn't you see how mad he got at you for cracking a joke like that?"

"Whatever. He'll get over it." Knuckle Joe countered.

Knuckle Joe's ears twitched. He looked up into the sky and saw what looked like a shooting star. And it was coming towards them! "Duck!" He yelled as he pushed Fumu onto the ground and grabbed a hold of Kirby.

A space craft came ramming by them and dug down a good portion of the earth. Fumu shoved Knuckle Joe off her and fumed at him, "What was that for!?"

"Did you just not see or feel that big ship fly above us just now!?" Knuckle Joe yelled back.

The other party members were sprawled on the floors. Tables on their sides, food on the ground, water splashed, glasses broken. Meta Knight ran over to Fumu, Knuckle Joe, and Kirby. "Are you three okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Fumu replied still angrily staring at Knuckle Joe.

"Good. Do either of you know what that was?" Meta Knight asked.

"I wouldn't know. I was pushed onto the ground by muscle head there." Fumu sarcastically explained.

Knuckle Joe gasped. "What!? I just practically saved your life!"

Meta Knight sighed, frustrated he asked again, "That's all very nice and well but do either of you know who or what that was?"

Sword and Blade came over to Meta Knight and told him that they were done help clean up the wreckage. Meta Knight nodded and excused them both. Knuckle Joe crossed his arms, shrunk his head into his shoulders and mumbled, a bit incoherently, "Yeah, I do."

Fumu huffed and shook her hips as she said, "Then lets go see if you're right."

Joe stuck his tongue out and pulled down his right eyelid as he ran towards the crash. Meta Knight ran after him with Kirby not far behind. Joe was getting farther ahead so Meta Knight slowed down to grab a hold of Kirby's hand before speeding up.

Joe stopped right next to the ship.

Meta Knight stopped next to Joe; Joe stared hard at the ship before throwing a Vulcan jab at it; making a small explosion. Someone jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Joe. Kirby jumped over to the person and happily laughed, "Poyo! Poy poyo, poyo!"

"Silica." Joe said.

"Joe; Meta Knight." Silica nodded to both.

Meta Knight nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Joe.

"I just so happened to hear that you finished messing around with the NME machines and came down to see how you were doing." Silica explained.

"Well you can see that I'm fine."

"You're so rude." Silica complained.

She turned her head from Joe and walked away toward the party she didn't even know of. Joe followed her there, leaving Meta Knight with Kirby.

Kirby watched Joe leave, wondering why he would treat a friend like that. Meta Knight noticed Kirby's distress and put a hand on his head. "Don't worry Kirby. That's just how he shows he cares."

Kirby perked up and ran after Joe. Meta Knight walked back. Back at the party Silica was talking with Joe, Kirby, and Bun while Fumu talked with her parents. Silica was talking to Joe about what he did to help with fixing up NME's machines.

"Well, all we really did was cut a few connections and get rid of some left over demon beasts that were stuck in the transfer system." Joe said modestly.

"That's cool. Well, I'm going to go see what Fumu's up to. See ya later Joe, Bun, Kirby. You too Meta Knight." Silica said.

Bun and Joe both said bye and Kirby made more 'poyo' noises.

The next half hour was pretty much just people talking to people. Discussing what they would do tomorrow, later tonight, or right now. Things like that. Meta Knight wondered why Dedede hadn't shown up with this entire ruckus going on, but then he took it back and hoped he hadn't just jinxed this party.

Later in the night Sword, Blade, and Joe got up on a stage. They talked about what they did while they were messing with the monster transfer machines, and where they had been as they were doing it. They also answered questions. Some questions were weird, but others were sincere.

Sword was in the middle of answering a question when he heard something. He looked over in the distance. A black plume of smoke was coming over a hill. He nudged Blade to look and then Blade nudged Joe and pointed it out to him. Pretty soon they could hear an engine pump tiredly. Meta Knight looked over at what Sword, Blade, and Joe were looking at. He noticed the black smoke and heard the same sound.

Meta Knight mentally slapped himself for ever mentioning Dedede. Fumu noticed the car coming over the hill and silently cursed under her breath. If Dedede was here then something bad was bound to happen. The crowd grew silent and watched the car drive toward them. It was speeding down and didn't stop when it got to the crowd. The car rammed through all the people and skidded to a stop behind the crowd.

Dedede yelled from his car, "Hey! What's going on here!?"

Escargon added, "It looks like you guys are having a party without inviting his royal majesty."

"Yeah!" Dedede said.

No one said anything. The crowd was silent. Some people were glaring at the king, while others groaned that the king had showed up. The silence was broken when one kid yelled out, "Go away! You're not invited!"

Dedede's mouth gaped and he fumed, "Hey you stupid kid! No one tells King Dedede to go away!"

Escargon didn't say anything. He kept silent as he watched all the people in the crowd start glaring at the king. Dedede also noticed this but was too stubborn to admit defeat. He hopped out of the car- in his pajamas too- and menacingly glared back at them. Well, as menacing as a big blue penguin can look.

It didn't take long for Dedede to back off. His impatience was his downfall tonight. Once he was out of sight the crowd of cappies cheered. They had accomplished driving away the stupid tyrant king.

Sword, Blade, and Joe continued answering questions. They asked their own questions for a poll too. The poll was for where the townspeople would want another transporter. Sword and Blade were going to build another one that could be kept hidden from the king.

It was getting later into the night and most of the cappies had left by now. A few were still there, but it didn't really matter. Fumu walked over to Silica and Joe. "Hey, you two want to stay the night at the castle with me and Bun? Kirby will be there too, of course."

Silica nodded. "Thanks Fumu. I'd be glad to."

Joe also agreed. "Yeah, I have to wait for that new machine to be built so I don't have to worry about that dumb king finding me."

Silica and Joe started their walk with Fumu to the castle. Joe ran up to Silica and pushed her shoulder. "Race you there!" And he ran off.

Silica frowned and yelled, "You cheater, get over here"!

Fumu watched them leave. Kirby was walking with her now. "Wow, Kirby. We sure do have some weird friends, huh?"

Meta Knight was walking behind Fumu and Kirby with Sword and Blade at his sides. Fumu slowed down so that she was walking with Meta Knight too.

"Hey, um, Meta Knight, would you mind being a supervisor for all of us at the castle? I was planning on being the chaperone myself, but I think there may be too many people."

Meta Knight pondered this for a brief moment, "Alright, Fumu. I will be there."

"Thank you Meta Knight. See ya later!" Fumu said as she ran to try and catch up to Joe and Silica.

Sword walked up next to Meta Knight. "Sir, are you sure you want to? We could do it for you, ya know."

Blade agreed. "Yeah, now that Nightmare is defeated there isn't really a need to watch over Kirby anymore, right?"

"I thank you for the offer you two, but I'm taking both of you with me." Meta Knight replied.

Sword and Blade stopped while Meta Knight continued towards the castle. They looked at each other, not saying anything. As if they were having a telepathic conversation; they both looked at Meta Knight then back at each other.

"A SLUMBER PARTY!" They both shouted joyfully and ran after Meta Knight.

~That night in the castle~

"Give it back!" Yelled Silica.

"You have to catch me first!" Retorted Joe.

"Get back here!" Growled Sword.

"You can't catch me!" Snorted Blade.

Meta Knight rubbed his head. They were only 10 minutes into the sleep over and already they were going crazy. They had started out playing a friendly game of truth or dare, but Bun had dared Silica to let Joe play with her gun. And Joe had made Blade tell the most embarrassing story about Sword.

When Joe had gotten a hold on Silica's gun he immediately started pressing all the buttons. Everyone had to duck and cover when that happened because Joe couldn't control the machine gun. Though he did manage to stop shooting, Silica was mad at him for wasting almost all of her bullets. She tried to grab it from him but he moved to another side of the room. So they were chasing each other all around the place.

As for Sword and Blade, needless to say, Sword was pissed at Blade for not changing to dare and 'sharing' his most embarrassing moment with everyone in the room. As they chased each other Bun was laughing so hard he clutched at his sides. Kirby was copying him when Fumu grabbed a hold of him. "Kirby don't laugh at other people."

"Poyo." Kirby frowned but stopped.

Bun continued to laugh.

Sword was chasing Blade around the sleeping bags they had all set up when Blade slipped on Silica's sleeping bag and fell. He landed face first on the floor, which made Sword trip over him and land on top of him. Joe stopped running, making Silica bump into him. Joe laughed at Sword and Blade's predicament, as did Bun, who pretty much was laughing even harder than before. Silica grabbed her gun out of Joe's hands while he was distracted and went over to help Sword and Blade up.

Sword thanked Silica, "Thanks Silica. You okay Blade?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Blade said.

They all sat back down with the others. Bun wiped away a few stray tears as he sat up. They all continued their truth or dare game until Bun complained of being bored.

"I'm bored of this." Whined Bun.

"And what do you suggest we do otherwise?" Fumu said.

"Hhhmmm…how about…a pillow fight!" Bun exclaimed before hitting Fumu with a pillow.

Fumu pouted and grabbed a pillow to chase Bun with. Silica and Joe started having their own fight, as did Sword and Blade, and Lololo and Lalala. Meta Knight was starting to fear for his life. Especially when Blade handed a pillow to Kirby.

Silica had managed to get Joe to let go of his pillow and was now chasing him with her own pillow as well as his. Sword had also managed to get Blade's pillow away from him and was doing the same. Fumu and Bun were tiptoeing behind Kirby, planning a sneak attack. Silica hit Joe on the head a few times before he grabbed her pillow and pulled it away from her. Now that the tables had turned, she ran away and grabbed Blade's pillow.

Sword was still chasing Blade around the room. Lololo and Lalala were playing too, although they were just floating there trying to enjoy the playful fight. However, Lololo had hit Lalala too hard and sent her flying into Blade. The impact was hard enough to make him jump back and knock down Sword, who ended up letting go of his pillow.

The pillow landed close to where Joe was walking and since he didn't see it he slipped and fell onto Silica. Meta Knight groaned in frustration. He got up and left the room to go to sleep in his own bedroom.

Fumu and Bun were slowly getting closer to Kirby. But Kirby noticed them and as Bun jumped for him he also jumped and started flailing the pillow wildly.

Fumu had missed since Kirby jumped, but poor Bun was sent flying through the ceiling. Everyone in the room turned toward Kirby and saw Bun get sent flying. They looked from Kirby to the hole in the ceiling. Then back to Kirby, the hole, Kirby, the hole, and Kirby again.

"Oooooh. Meta Knight's gunna be mad at you Kirby!" Joe teased.

"Hey, where is Meta Knight anyway?" Asked Silica.

Everyone looked over to the wall where Meta Knight had been sitting.

"Where could he have gone?" Wondered Sword.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Suggested Blade.

Sword shrugged.

"You think we should go after Bun?" Asked Joe.

"Nah. He'll find his way back." Stated Silica.

Fumu stared at the hole in the wall, wondering where her brother had landed.

~Somewhere extremely far away, but still in dreamland~

Bun screamed as he fell down from the sky and into a tree. Unluckily, he hit branches all the way down. When he finally got to the ground, albeit rather painfully, he rubbed his head and looked around. There were a bunch of trees so he assumed he was in Whispy Woods. When he looked behind himself there was a giant tree that looked like the face of an old man. As if that wasn't enough to scare him, there were animals giving him dirty looks and glares.

"Waaah! Don't hurt me!!"

**~END~**


End file.
